Seething Sakaaran Shindigs
|director = |writer = Richard Shepard |producer = Richard Shepard |composer = |starring = |voices = |season = 1 |episode = 10 |first = |last = |basedon = Characters from |rating = TV-14 |developed = Navstar Productions |distributed = |channel = Frick TV |run = |runtime = |prev = |succ = The Collector's Crusade }}Seething Sakaaran Shindigs is an American superhero television series developed by and Navstar Productions, featuring characters from the (MCU). The series is set in a branch reality, Earth-TRN732, that was created during the events of , and will take loose inspiration from the comic storyline. Premise In a branch reality caused by the 2012 New York Time Heist, Thor and Loki's arrival on Sakaar is prevented, ensuring that Hulk and Valkyrie continue a life on the gladiatorial junkyard planet instead of returning to Asgard, where they remain at the behest of the notoriously self-enthused Grandmaster. As whacked-out time passes, Hulk's character continues to develop whilst fighting as the supreme champion in the Grandmaster's contest. When the radioactive waste on the planet becomes absorbed by the Hulk, he causes a gamma explosion that kills innocents in the Sakaaran arena, leading to Grandmaster calling for his champion to be detained and imprisoned, only for Valkyrie to defect from his allegiance in order to save him. Now, Hulk and Valkyrie become fugitives from the Grandmaster as they must fight their way through the grotesque planet and learn the true values of freedom and friendship along the way. Characters *' as '; A genius scientist who transforms into a monster when enraged or agitated after being exposed to gamma radiation. In the two years since , he has become a successful and popular gladiator on Sakaar and has suppressed the Banner side during those years. *' as '; A tough, hard-drinking Asgardian slave trader, based on the mythological being , who was once a legendary warrior of the Valkyrior and now works for the Grandmaster under the designation "Scrapper 142". *' as the '; One of the Elders of the Universe who rules the planet Sakaar and enjoys manipulating lesser life-forms. Goldblum described the character as "a hedonist, a pleasure-seeker, an enjoyer of life and tastes and smells". *' as '; The illegitimate son of Hulk and Caiera who aged quickly due to the abnormal time anomalies on Sakaar and is exiled by the Grandmaster to a prison ring domain known as "the Pit". Hiro-Kala longs for power and violently usurps others for his own benefit. *' as '; The former commander of and refugee on Sakaar fighting for survival while mentoring Hiro-Kala. *' as '; The former ruler of Sakaar who now acts as the warden of "the Pit" whose body is composed of cybernetic scraps after a severe beat down from the Grandmaster's former champion, . He serves as a rival to Hiro-Kala, whom he frequently harasses due to his dysfunctions. Additionally, , , , and respectively portray , a Kronan warrior enslaved by the Grandmaster, , a native Sakaaran serving as one of the Grandmaster's maids who has an affair with his champion, the Hulk, and is subsequently executed, , Hiro-Kala's maternal uncle responsible for locking up Angmo-Asan's prisoners, and , a two-headed android created by the and Grandmaster's former champion currently taken as prisoner to Angmo-Asan. Category:Red Shogun Category:Seething Sakaaran Shindigs Category:Multiversal Machinations Category:Marvel Category:TV shows Category:TV-14 Category:Superhero shows Category:Action Adventure Category:Science Fiction